


格兰芬多的蜿蜒

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920
Summary: 补档！





	格兰芬多的蜿蜒

（0）  
“你真的决定要这么做吗？Hermonie.”

“你我都知道的，Ron, 我们三个人，缺一不可。”

“我相信你。”

（1）  
“我感觉我这辈子的魔药学是没法拿优了，Draco.” 

救世主叹了口气，手忙脚乱地把药材扔进坩埚，一边笨拙地挥动着魔杖试图注入魔力，几秒钟之后不出意料地听到了一声巨响，伴随着滚滚黑烟，刹那间整个教室乌烟瘴气，引得不少学生止不住地咳嗽。

”梅林的袜子啊，Harry我真的记不住这是你第几次在Snape的课上炸锅了。”

Hermione 抱怨着，煽动着教材试图把那些夹杂着奇怪味道的烟雾驱散， 坐在她身旁的Ron已经是一副见怪不怪的样子，毕竟从一年级开始他们两个就是出了名了“你炸完了我来炸，你炸我炸大家炸”的Gryffindor炸锅组合了。

救世主一边道歉，一边慌乱地把漏了一桌子的肮脏液体给清理掉，他真的是想不明白为什么Hogwarts一定要给学生安排这种高风险低回报的课程，还是由一个扑克脸教授来教。

“Draco，能不能帮我调一下这瓶解毒剂，我明明每一次都按着教材上去做了。”

说真的，Harry 有的时候觉得自己可能天生就不是干这行的料，无论怎么努力去尝试，换来的结果都是一个样，不是像刚才那样直接把坩埚给炸了，就是在最后的测试上把其他学生毒个半死。

他觉得Snape教授没直接给Gryffindor扣个150分真是个奇迹。

Draco 叹了口气，把被折腾的一片狼藉的长桌收拾干净，凑到可怜巴巴的救世主身旁，挥动魔杖，开始注入魔力。另一只手轻车熟路地倒进各种药材。

“Potter, 我觉得你最好多花点时间在看魔药教材上，大名鼎鼎的救世主连一瓶解毒剂都做不出来像话吗？”

金发青年的话语中带着一丝无奈，让人听起来有一点抱怨的意思，手上的动作不停，灰蓝色的瞳孔映现出长短不一的光。

同样都是在一年前被分入到Gryffindor的学生，Draco Malfoy在魔药学方面真的是比Harry强上不是一星半点，他几乎可以在不费吹灰之力的情况下完美调制所有药物，就这一点上就连Hermoine也自愧不如。  
也正是因为这样，救世主在魔药这门课上一直没怎么太下功夫，毕竟无论自己每次搞出什么样的烂摊子，他都会在自己身旁，三两下就把残局收拾的一干二净。

人各有所长，Harry并不觉得这样的行为是在依赖他的挚友，Draco只是在帮助自己罢了，如果他需要在召唤守护神上需要什么帮助的话，救世主敢保证一定会手把手地，一遍遍不厌其烦地把他教会为止。

嗯，一定会。然后把那些输掉的约定全给赢回来。

出于某些原因，Draco总是喜欢在帮助他后以一个约定作为报酬，每一次倒也不是什么特别重要的事情，但对方好像特别痴迷于与自己立下一个个约定，就好像那样真的能够让他获得久违的安全感。

说来惭愧，Harry对自己在很多方便都不如Draco这一点上心知肚明，虽然不愿意承认，但他的挚友好像从入院第一天起就得到眷顾，不管是什么样的课程，他都能轻而易举地掌握，而相比之下，自己就要差上很多。 

这也直接导致了可怜的救世主隔三差五地就需要金发青年的帮助，尤其是在Snape教授的魔药课上，他觉得如果不是Draco的话自己和Ron早就把整个教室都炸了个底儿朝天了。

“完成了，解毒剂，等一下Snape过来的时候你直接交上去就好了。”

Draco晃了晃手中映现着暗绿色光芒的药剂，扯出一个得意的笑，在Harry马上就要碰到容器的时候故意把手收了回来，心满意足地欣赏着对方一脸生无可恋的表情。

“我们说好的，Potter,愿赌服输。”

救世主无奈地叹了口气， 翻了个白眼后转过身，直面着Gryffindor里唯一一个没有炸过坩埚的男生，有的时候他真的觉得Draco只是以捉弄自己为乐而已，毕竟这些约定又能代表得了什么呢，无非是朋友之间的打趣罢了。

他到现在还能记得自己第一次请Draco帮忙做魔药课作业的时候，对方提出的那个听起来十分奇怪的，所谓的约定。

“答应我, Potter, 不要刻意去铭记那些已经失去的东西。”

Harry到现在也没能够理解对方这句话的真正意思，苦思冥想后他也只能是姑且地认为自己的室友想让他忘掉那些不堪回首的过去。

毕竟他已经回不去了，那个从最开始就是海市蜃楼的，名义上的家。

“说吧，Draco,这次你又想要跟我约定什么，事先说明，太出格的事情我可不会去做，Gryffindor的分儿已经扣不起了。”

金发青年嗤笑一声，往救世主身边凑了凑，一脸打趣地看着他那一本正经的神情，挥了挥手中的魔杖，对方布满雾气的眼镜瞬间亮洁如新。

Harry有些窘迫地低下了头，这种处处需要人帮助的感觉令他十分不舒服，自己明明和Draco同级，却总是要在一些小事上受到对方的额外照料，就好像他的自理能力有多差一样。

“谢...谢谢。”

救世主支支吾吾地开口，因为薄雾被驱散，他可以很清楚地看清楚Draco近在咫尺的脸，以及那双摄人心魄的蓝灰色瞳眸，Harry感觉他浑身上下的每一根神经都紧张的不行，脸颊也不自觉的烧起来。

这可真是太令人无法接受了，那可是Draco，自己独一无二的挚友。 

救世主本人都不知道为什么，在第一次见到Draco Malfoy的时候，在四目相对的那个瞬间，自己的内心就感受到了一种强烈的悸动。 

那种感觉，就好像是存在于空间与时间之外的某个不知名的维度里产所生的情感，类似于在一切开始之前就已经根深蒂固在内心深处的本能。是最纯粹无垢的依恋。

他原本以为自己只是单纯地因为被分到Gryffindor而太过兴奋，但随着相处时间的增加，Harry惊恐地发现这种感觉非但没有消退，反而越发变本加厉地潜滋暗长。

到底是为什么呢？

救世主知道最后也没有找到这个问题的答案。

“Potter，下次在做魔药的时候离坩埚远一点。”

（2）

Harry向来不喜欢魔药和黑魔法防御课，这也是他为什么那么反感Snape教授的原因，看着那张面无表情的脸总是会让救世主感到十分的不自在，他实在是无法理解为什么邓布利多要选那么一个浑身上下都散发着阴冷气息的人来当教授。

“你们这节课的任务是向着同学院的搭档施法，确保在不伤害彼此的情况下击倒对方。”

Snape缓缓开口，没有要做多余解释的意思，摆了摆手作为学生们可以开始了的信号。 

梅林啊，他是真的不怕哪个倒霉蛋因为魔力失控被误伤的情况出现，就这种任由学生们自生自灭的教学方法，说不准哪天整个教室都会被炸了。

Harry腹诽几句，无奈地叹了口气后站到了金发青年的对面，他知道抱怨Snape的课就跟和Slytherin的学生拌嘴一样毫无意义，有这功夫还不如在魔药学上多下下功夫，省着哪天又被自己挚友抓住把柄。

”准备好了吗？Potter?”

Draco笑着开口，从容不迫地举起魔杖，十分有绅士风度地给一脸深沉的救世主做了一个请的手势。

“After you.”

对方那种悠然自得的懒散态度让Harry感到十分不爽，他有的时候甚至觉得把Draco Malfoy分到Gryffindor来是分院帽有史以来犯得最大的一个错误。 

他对什么事情都是一贯的事不关己，从某种程度上用冷血来形容也不为过，这和自己对以勇气而闻名的Gryffindor的认知简直是天壤之别，像他这样天生聪慧，沉着冷静的人很显然更适合Ravenclaw.

Harry扪心自问，如果有一天遇见生命危险，对方会不会拼尽一切去保护他，这个不知道从哪儿蹦出来的想法在脑海中一闪而过，随即嗤笑出声。

这种事情，放在心里想想就好了，没必要认真，毕竟他也不能奢求Draco对自己持有同样的感情。

“Draco,你能不能在黑魔法训练的时候认真点？我不需要你每一次都对我放水，要是真的有什么事情发生我好歹得会自保。”

金发少年不可置否地耸了耸肩，他早就习惯了救世主突然间的多愁善感，对此见怪不怪，这种时候只要顺着Harry的意思，让他开心就好。

反正这样的机会也屈指可数了。

“你没必要学会自保，Potter,我会确保你的安全。”

啥？？？

Harry感觉自己简直是要被气炸了，那种从容不迫的语气让他有一种被当成对方所有物的错觉，从肉体上和心灵上被套上枷锁。

“别太自以为是了，Malfoy.”

救世主咬牙切齿，一音一顿，把每个字都咬的更深，甚至连称为换了都没有察觉到。 Harry向来喜欢直呼挚友的名字，这会起到一种自我安慰的作用，让他感受不到二人之间那一直存在着的，无法逾越的隔阂。

“我不是你的物品，也不需要你的保护，不用再我面前装出一副高高在上的样子。”

他近乎嘶吼出声，把站在不远处的Ron吓了一跳，这是他第一次见到Harry这么生气，从认识彼此以来，对方一直是一副谦逊温和的样子出现在众人面前，自己从没想他还会有这么一面。

“Hermione…Harry他….”

“梅林的袜子啊，你能不能专心点，我可不会像Malofy一样对你手下留情，如果不全神贯注的话我可不敢保证你还能不能正常地走到Gryffindor的休息室。”

Hermione不耐烦地说着，举起魔杖就要施法，可怜的红发男孩赶紧回过头来，手忙脚乱地做出准备姿势。

“能不能别那么教条，他们俩可是咱们的朋友，你就不怕他们真的打起来？”

她翻了个白眼。

“就算整个Hogwarts的学生都开始打群架，他们也不会伤害对方一分一毫。”

“他们比你想象的要坚强的多，Ron.”

金发女孩顿了顿，看着一脸费解的男孩儿，扯出一个意味深长的笑意。

“他们了解彼此，胜过他们了解自己，他们信任对方，胜过他们信任自己。”

就像在这一切开始之前。

（3）

“我会向你证明的。”救世主颤抖的右手握紧魔杖，对着一脸无辜的金发青年狠狠发话 “我不需要任何人的保护。尤其是你，Malofy.”

Draco笑了笑，没有说话，嘴角已就挂着那一抹若有若无的笑意，听到这个语调让他感到十分开心，仿佛一切都回到从前。

这才是你啊，Potter.

即使遍体鳞伤，也不会向任何人低头，更不会摇尾乞怜地去奢求廉价的原谅和保护，在虚无缥缈的无尽黑暗中坚信那一抹亮光的，万人敬仰的救世主。

只有你能配得上那样的名讳。

—-  
Harry简直不敢相信在这个节骨眼儿对方还能笑得出来，他到底哪儿来的自信来确保自己不会趁着他发呆的时候来一记Stupefy.

“你能不能做好准备？我就那么不堪？”

“冷静下来,Potter,我在面对你的时候从来没有走过神。”

Draco说着，再次举起手中的魔杖，经历了那么多插曲后两个人总算是正儿八经地做好了训练的准备。

“数到三，一起开始。”

救世主点了点头，下意识地将手中的魔杖攥得更紧，汗水从鬓角蜿蜒而下。 

这不是Harry第一次和Draco进行黑魔法防御训练，对方什么样的水平他十分清楚，在以往的训练中，Draco为了不伤及自己都会避其锋芒，但这一次恐怕不会了。

光是这么想着，救世主就兴奋不已。

这样才对，不是吗？ 

他不需要任何人的怜悯，哪怕对方是自己最重要的人，他一定会变得更强，足以保护一切珍视之物。  
Harry抬起头，绿色的瞳孔在镜片下映现出长短不一的光，带着似曾相识的坚决。

他笑了。

“Scared, Potter?”

“ You wish. ”

(4) 

事情怎么会发展到现在这副样子？

对方将自己牢牢护住，身体周围还环绕着看不见的能量波动，大口大口地喘着粗气，蓝灰色的瞳眸中写满担忧。

“没事吧，Potter.”

救世主愣在原地，镜片中映现出对方的脸，张了张口却一个音节也发不出。映入眼帘的崭新伤痕犹如尖刀一般在心口来回划过。

Harry的脑子如同一团乱麻，就连最基本的思考也无法做到，他挣扎着推开Draco,不顾后者的阻挠开始检查伤口。

“你是不是不要命了？什么咒都是可以用身体来挡的？”

金发男孩满不在乎地笑了笑 “不用瞎担心，我施了盔甲护身。更何况看着你受伤会让我比现在难受千百倍。”

出于私心， Draco没有去阻止救世主不必要的大惊小怪，看着对方因自己不知所措对金发男孩儿来说是遥不可及的奢望，他十分愿意有恃无恐地享受这份恩赐，即使Harry此时看起来已经快要急哭了。

“盔甲护身能救命吗？你就这么不把自己的身体当回事儿？”

救世主此时完全没有了往常的温和，发疯似地检查着挚友的身体，给别人一种他们刚刚经历了生离死别的错觉。

“如果你因为我的缘故而受伤的话….我…”

Harry将头埋进对方的肩膀，掩盖住被泪水浸湿的面庞，即使是在这种时候，他也不愿意让Draco看到自己这样脆弱的一面，那种感觉会比肉体上的伤痛更加令人难以忍受。

“你会怎么样？”

金发男孩的声线极尽温柔，如同情人间的耳鬓厮磨。

救世主抱住对方，发泄般地让指甲陷入皮肉，不再说话。

我将永远无法原谅我自己。 

（5）

Harry坐在室友的床上，握着药棉的手小心翼翼，生怕弄出一个伤口上撒盐的结局，他之前一直以为自己这一生都不会有机会给人上药，结果第一个打破这个想法的人居然他的挚友。

“你可以小心一点, Potter，酒精碰伤口的感觉可不好受。”

Draco挑眉一笑，如愿以偿地看着对方略微涨红的脸颊，他不得不承认，无论在什么时候，那张白皙的面容和纯粹无垢的绿色瞳眸就如同迷情药一般令自己痴恋成瘾。

“闭嘴，Draco，当时那么不要命的时候怎么没见你喊疼。” Harry抱怨着，手上的动作却变得更加轻柔。

他们彼此离的很近，救世主甚至可以感到金发男孩儿喷洒在自己脸上的温热呼吸。这令他如坐针毡，想要赶紧处理完伤口回到床上却因为不敢弄疼对方而丝毫不敢加快动作。Harry觉得这次事件后他再也没有办法面对自己的室友了。

梅林的胡子啊，到底是哪个学生突然间魔力失控，还正好把角度对准了他和Draco,更凑巧的是，时间的把控还刚刚好卡在自己施法之前，救世主甚至怀疑那个学生是不是故意和Gryffindor过不去。

两个人谁都没有多说一句话，整个宿舍鸦雀无声，仿佛不曾存在过生命。

。。。  
“处理的差不多了，你以后别这么莽撞了，这次算你运气好，天知道下次又会出现什么奇奇怪怪的意外。”  
Harry舒了了口气，抹了抹不知何时浮现在额头的汗水，扯出一个温和的笑意，双目注视着对方的脸。

“作为一个Gryffindor,这点事情是理所应当的吧。”

”你别把自己的鲁莽推到学院的头上。Draco.”

他们相视而笑，相拥入眠。如同围着篝火取暖的无家可归之人。

（6）

“上次的事情，你还欠我一个约定，Potter.”

“那是你自己要蹦出来的，没找你算账已经不错了。”

“算账？算什么账？”

“你让我担惊受怕。”

“真是倍感荣幸。”

“闭嘴，Draco.”

“答应我一件事,Potter.”

。。。

“在需要做出抉择的时候，不要迷惘。”

（7）

当Harry真的站在Quidditch场地的时候，他才意识到自己的行为是多么的愚蠢。

“要不要来一场较量，Potter, 就当是帮你做训练了，找球手的工作至关重要，我可不想让你在关键时候掉链子然后让Gryffindor输掉比赛。”

金发男孩笑着说，字里行间都带着显而易见的调侃意味，救世主觉得自己真的是有够无聊了才会贸然接受他的挑衅。他真是想不通，Draco一个格兰芬多击球手到底为什么要提出这个“找金色飞贼”的比试。

这一点倒不是自夸， Harry自认为在寻找金色飞贼这方面应该是不会输给自己的挚友的，即使对方一直是出类拔萃的存在，在拼尽全力的情况下，至少还是有些许胜机的。

虽然说Draco在Gryffindor Quidditch 队里的确是必不可少的存在，因为他自己的学院不知道多少次在魁地奇比赛中力挽狂澜，甚至给人一种他才是整个队伍核心的错觉。

“没什么可怕的，Potter, 我并不是很擅长找金色飞贼，它们太小了，不是那么好定位。”

救世主扯了扯嘴角，一时间不知道该说什么好，Draco莫名其妙的自信一直让自己感到匪夷所思，就好像这一切对于他来说根本就是小菜一碟。

“我从来没有怕过你，无论在任何事情上，即使有的时候你真的是自大又惹人厌。”

Gryffindor的二人做好了准备，金色飞贼煽动翅膀，转眼间就消失的无影无踪。

“我不会放水的，Potter.”

“求之不得。”

下一秒，Harry在对方还没有采取任何行动的时候就已经先发制人，向着那快要完全隐于天际的金色球体飞去。

作为找球手所积累的经验给了他不少自信，纵使Draco在击球方面天赋异禀，但他应该不具备精准的眼力才对，毕竟一个人再怎么完美，也一定会有缺陷。

救世主很快就找到了金色飞贼的位置，可怜的小家伙不停地煽动翅膀，想要逃脱Gryffindor找球手的追击，奈何距离还是以肉眼可见的速度愈来愈近。

Harry并没有感受到对方的气息，这至少说明他不在附近，这是个非常好的兆头，验证了自己的推测：Draco在寻找金色飞贼这一点上的确没有那么高的天赋。

救世主的手碰到了金色飞贼，嘴角情不自禁地露出了一个自豪的笑意。

这可真是个值得纪念的时刻，他想。

这是他第一次赢过挚友的日子，不再是只能默默追赶的那个无助之人，从这一刻起，自己也能够保护好最珍视的事物。

“在比赛的时候走神可不是什么好的习惯，Potter.” 金发青年笑着开口，趁着Harry在为胜利而兴高采烈的时候握住了前者的手腕，想迫使他放开金色飞贼。

想都别想，Draco.

Harry瞥了对方一眼，他依旧是一副从容不迫的样子，灰蓝色的瞳孔中带着一丝玩昧，似乎很享受与自己的这场争夺战。

“我已经拿到金色飞贼了，Draco,这场较量，是我赢了。”

语毕，救世主扯出了一个得意的笑，他调动角度，开始急速下降，大局已定，只要回到地面，胜利就是属于自己的了。

金发青年笑了笑，他实在是太喜欢Harry的这副样子，无论看多少次也会觉得意犹未尽，反正就这一次，放纵一下也没什么不好的。

这么想着，Draco手腕发力，硬生生地将救世主从扫帚上拽了下来，丝毫不理会写满不可置信的面庞，抢在对方发出抗议之前吻了上去。

Harry从来没有过那种感觉，那种奇妙又陌生的感觉，明明是第一次做这种事，却像是久别重逢后的拥抱般令他沉醉，甚至连挣扎也忘记了，只是单纯地享受着，在不知道下一秒会发生什么的世界里，贪婪地独占着这个只属于自己的时刻。

只属于彼此的时刻。

他们一起回到了地上，一个羞愧难当而面红耳赤，另一个面带微笑而波澜不惊。

“这场比赛，是我赢了，Draco,作为交换，你要给我一个约定。”

Harry还没有从那场接吻中完全缓过神来，但这并不妨碍他来取走首战告捷的战利品，救世主笑了笑，注视着对方那摄人心魄的瞳孔。

“我们一起握着金色飞贼落得地，怎么说也算是平局吧，Potter。”

救世主笑了，他惊奇地发现自己居然没有办法对这个一本正经耍无赖的男孩生气。

“我还你个约定，我们就扯平了。”

“正合我意。”

。。。

“永远不要离开我，Draco.”

“不要在我面前落泪，Potter.”

最后一抹残阳消失在魁地奇场地的观众席后，二人背靠着背在夜幕下消融。

（8）

“Granger,我要跟你道歉，对我曾经做过的事情。”

Draco缓缓开口，站在金发女孩的面前，注视着那一张过于成熟的面容。

她耸耸肩，扯出一个有些牵强的笑意，叹了口气。

“这不是为了你，Malfoy, 你知道这一点。”

她转过身去，面朝那已经看过不知多少次的壮丽景色。

“我已经计划好了一切，他一定会找到你，然后。”

Hermione停住了，她竭尽全力却依旧无法掩饰颤抖声线。

“一定要救他，Malfoy,这是我第一次相信你。”

Draco笑了，短暂的犹豫后，将泣不成声的少女拥入怀中。

“他是我无可替代的朋友，这一点你很清楚，所以。”

她闭上了双眸，任由最后一滴泪随风飘散。  
“别让我失望。”

（9） 

Hermione Granger的死讯如同潜滋暗长的细菌般在整个Hogwarts中飞速传开，成为学生们每天必须要讨论的话题。

没有人知道她是怎么死的，更不知道是被何人所杀，唯一可以确定的是，在那一刻来临之际，金发少女不是含恨而终，因为在尸体被发现的时候，她毫无血色的脸上还留着离世前最后的一抹微笑。

Ron Weasley 哭的撕心裂肺，似乎永远也停不下来，他根本无法接受自己昔日里的挚友悄然离世的的事实，不断重复着狠毒的誓言，要将那人碎尸万段。

Harry至始至终没有说话，只是默默地站在那里，任由泪水划过面庞。

他在那里守了整整三天，握着女孩的手，仿佛这样就可以让她起死回生。 

与此同时，Draco Malfoy突然就像是人间蒸发了一般消失的无影无踪，没有人知道他去了哪里，Gryffindor的学生一直认为他就是杀死金发少女的人。 

当诸如此类的讨论发生时，救世主闭口不言， 他不愿意去替挚友辩护，也没有那个必要。

因为他比任何人都清楚，Draco Malfoy绝对不会欺骗自己，因此，哪怕成为全校的众矢之的，背上包庇冷血的罪名，他也毫不介意。

直到他在Hermione的遗物中找到那张用暗红色墨水写着DM的陈旧字条。

原本灰暗的世界在经历了短暂而虚幻的光明后轰然坍塌。

（10）

Harry轻而易举地找到了失踪已久的金发男孩儿，对方靠在墙边，脸上挂着一如既往的笑意，从未改变。

自己很清楚，他一定会出现在这里。

那是他们第一次见面时，一起在Hogwarts的一个不起眼的角落里找到的一间地窖，救世主一直把它当成是和Draco共同保守的秘密。

他暗地里给这个阴暗的空间起了个很长的名字，象征着长久不变的感情。

而如今，对方就站在那里，双手沾血而罪孽深重。

“一直在等着你，Potter.” 金发少年缓步向前，拉近彼此的距离 “我知道你一定会找到我。”

Harry颤抖着手举起魔杖，对方笑的极尽温柔。

“你杀了Hermione。”

Draco没有说话，将魔杖丢到地上，探出修长的右手，轻轻抚上救世主被泪水沾湿的脸庞，扯出一个无奈的苦笑。

“你食言了，Potter,不是说好了不要在我面前落泪的吗?”

Harry发出了一声冷笑，带着颤音，他将魔杖比在了对方的心口，感受着真实的脉搏。

“可你也答应了永远不会离开我，我们扯平了。”

他笑了。

“在需要做出抉择的时候，不要迷惘。你答应过我的。”

“Potter,你在迷茫，在犹豫，不是吗？”

Harry的整个身体都在颤抖，他感觉自己的手快要握不住那跟魔杖。

“所以，还是我赢了。”

Draco笑着，指尖离开对方的脸颊，转而放到魔杖之上，握住救世主泛白的手。

“没什么好怕的,我会陪着你一起。”

金发青年在Harry的脸颊上落下一吻，手腕上的力道加的更深。

“Potter,记得在炼制魔药的时候，别离坩埚太近。”

他在救世主发疯似的哭喊和哀求下念出了那个咒语。

——

”Scared, Potter?”

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家的支持，最近应该会恢复更新


End file.
